


if you want to remain in cuffs, just give me your hand

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Bucky needs a little discipline, something that Loki is more than willing to provide.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	if you want to remain in cuffs, just give me your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iithril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/gifts).



> So I signed up for the MCU Christmas Gift Exchange, not knowing that I'd suddenly have even MORE book stuff. Who knew the real work started after getting accepted? And why didn't that person tell me? Thankfully, I finished this before I found out. I hope that you like it, Iithril!
> 
> And a huge thank you to everyone in the MCU Christmas Discord! Especially to Ruquas for putting this together, and Ashbobo for listening to me freak the fuck out about this and everything else. I still kind of feel like I'm going to have a stroke but at least things are slowing down now. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever they celebrate this time of year. Title from this fic is from my favorite song about bondage, _Dossier_ by Julien-K

He felt the safest when he was like this. In the dark, bound tight... It was like a security blanket for him. A sexy one.

Bucky didn't expect anyone else to understand. After everything Hydra put him through, why in the fuck would he want this? The truth is, Bucky's tastes had always run to the unusual. And it's not like bondage was unknown in the 40s. It wasn't even that unusual, at least not in that part of New York.

Sure, it was a little weird. People weren't as judgemental now, though he would have a hard time making them understand. Especially Steve.

Steve wasn't innocent, no matter what anyone thought. But his tastes were very much vanilla, and Bucky's weren't. It didn't help that, despite appearances to the modern eye, Steve was very much not interested in him. Yes, he and Bucky had a bond, one that no one else would be able to understand. It didn't mean they were perfect for each other.

That bugged the shit out of him. In the 40s, it wasn't unusual for men to be intimate friends. All this "no homo" nonsense of the 21st century baffled Bucky. He couldn't even share a hug with his best friend. Not without weirdos on the internet insisting they were a couple. That was ridiculous for a few reasons. The first and most important being, they were practically brothers. The second being Steve was so in love with Sam Wilson it was almost nauseating.

Sam was good for Steve in ways Bucky couldn't be. He was smart, down to Earth, and he had the same "fight me" attitude Steve did. He wasn't as inclined to jump out of an airplane without a parachute at least. Sam didn't like Bucky, which was understandable, Bucky did try to kill him. But he made Steve happy, and Bucky would be a world-class asshole if he tried to get in the way of that.

He wished that Steve would pay him the same courtesy about his own relationship.

Okay, Loki was a weird choice. But ever since Loki had busted him out of Hydra's Siberian facility, he couldn't help liking him. He knew all about the attack on New York. How Loki had escaped with the Tesseract after the Chitauri were defeated. Bucky found it quite funny. While Stark was having a heart attack, and the Hulk throwing a tantrum, Loki saw an opportunity and seized it.

The only problem is, bound and gagged, Loki hadn't been able to control the spatial jumps of the Tesseract. So instead of ending up in Muspelheim like he'd intended, he ended up in Siberia. Right in the middle of Hydra, who decided that Loki would be easy to subdue.

Loki was fresh off having his ass handed to him by the Hulk, his magic and hands bound. But "easy to subdue"? That wasn't Loki. He'd killed everyone in the facility. Bucky sometimes wonders what the hell made him stop in front of Bucky's cryotube. Why he was the one that Loki spared. Maybe he'd seen something in Bucky that Loki saw in himself. It was hard to say. All Bucky knew was that he'd woken up to the god standing over him, gesturing to the handcuffs.

He'd used his metal hand to break them, and then Loki had removed the gag and said, "Thank you, it was beginning to pinch. Who are you?"

Bucky had stared and said, "I don't know."

Which was how it had started. It took over two months for memories to come back to him, and in time, they got to know one another. Loki admitted what he'd done in New York, but Thanos had put him up to it. Everyone knew Loki as the god of lies, and it took time for Bucky to believe him. He wasn't some stupid dew eyed dame who believed everything Loki told him. No matter what some people said.

There was so much that happened after that, not the least of which was meeting the Avengers. Being reunited with Steve.

They should have left Siberia. Loki had liked it, and it felt like home to Bucky, which was bizarre because it definitely wasn't. The Avengers found them through some magical guy named Heimdall. When Steve showed up, wearing the same uniform he'd always worn in the old days, Bucky had actually laughed.

"You look stupid," Bucky said.

"You look like you need a haircut," Steve had replied.

The Avengers were not happy about Loki being there, but Bucky explained Loki had saved him. "Now we gotta save him."

"After everything he's done, the most he can expect is a prison cell," Romanoff had said. She was just as scary as he remembered.

"I can prove my words are true," Loki replied.

They wouldn't have given him a chance. Except, Steve said that he'd met his double, who had told him Bucky was alive. This same double had set Steve up to infiltrate the Hydra faction inside SHIELD. Steve was convinced the double had actually been Loki. Bucky was fine letting him think that if it meant no one was going to blow Loki away.

Building trust with the Avengers had been the hardest part. Romanoff did not trust Bucky because she knew who he had been. No one trusted Loki because of New York. It had taken time and several life-threatening scenarios to prove they were on the same side. Ultron, in particular, had been difficult for a number of reasons. But Loki's magic and Bucky's sharpshooting skills made sure no one was hurt. They even got some new team members out of it.

There had been pain, heartache, loss, and so much fighting that Bucky hated to think about it. And in the worst kind of adversity, something that had been growing between himself and Loki. There had been embraces, and a few "holy shit we're not dead" kisses here and there. They didn't talk about it in so many words. But when they started sleeping together no one was exactly surprised.

It was why, when Thanos was finally defeated, he and Loki had decided to take some time away from the team. Not on a permanent basis, but long enough that they were moving out of the Avengers compound.

Bucky wanted to remember who he was outside of being a weapon. Loki wanted to be someone besides the villain, Thor's shadow, the second son.

Steve to this day was not happy about it, the two of them going off together.

"He's dangerous, Buck," Steve said.

"So am I."

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but going off the aches and pains in his legs, he guessed maybe about two hours.

"You haven't moved," Loki said.

Of course it was hard for Bucky to move when he was like this. He smiled but didn't speak. Speaking would break the rules.

He tried to picture what he must look like to Loki. Naked, a blindfold over his eyes. Bound by black silk cords to a pole in their playroom. He could hear the door close, then Loki snapped his fingers. Bucky couldn't see, but he could hear the wicks of the candles around them ignite. Soft fingers were tracing the ropes on his chest, and Loki said, "Such a lovely creature."

Bucky shivered. This was his favorite part. Loki knew how much Bucky craved this because Loki craved it in return.

Fingers carded through his hair, and Loki whispered in his ear, "So beautiful. So strong. My handsome knight." The other hand smoothed over Bucky's collar bone, careful of the scars around his metal arm. "Do you know how precious you are, James?" He kissed Bucky's lips. "You may speak."

"No, my prince," Bucky whispered.

"You're the jewel of the realms," Loki said to him. "The rarest of gems. I would bring the Nine to heel before you if that is what you want." He felt Loki's lips against his cheek as he continued. "But it's not what you desire, is it? Tell me what you want."

"You," he said.

"I thought you might," Loki replied. His hands seemed to be everywhere. Bucky shuddered when Loki dragged his nails against his thigh. "I would like to taste you. Would you like that? Answer, but without words."

Bucky nodded fervently. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what Loki had in mind, but he could guess.

"And taste you I shall. Though, I would love to touch you first and make you taste a few things. No more speaking," Loki instructed. "Unless you need a break. Remember, the safe word is Annapolis."

He nodded again, and he could practically hear Loki's smile.

They'd talked it out, like they always did. Bucky never agreed to a scene unless they'd discussed it fully first. While Loki might have thrived on chaos, he wasn't such an asshole that he'd pull something in the bedroom without Bucky's consent. After everything Hydra had done to him, consent was extremely important to Bucky. And after what Thanos had done, it was important to Loki, too.

Loki laid feather light kisses on him, taking his time to press his lips to every bit of exposed skin. With the exception of Bucky's cock. He was quick to be aroused, and he knew that Loki would take all the time he liked, until Bucky was desperate. When Loki sank his teeth into his hip, Bucky gasped, careful not to make too much noise.

"You're so beautiful," Loki said, nails raking over his leg. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. The picture you make is so tantalizing."

Something soft brushed across his belly, soft and feather light. The sensation was amplified by the fact that Bucky couldn't see. It was why Loki had left him alone. After so long without sight, everything else was so much more sensitive. He could hear Loki's soft steps as he circled around the pole. He could smell the burning wax from the candles. And when he felt something being pushed into his mouth, he could taste the chocolate like it was the only flavor in the world.

He sighed, sucking on the piece of chocolate, trembling as what he now knew was a rose glided across his skin. And the entire time, Loki kept talking.

"Were I not a jealous god, I would show you to the world. You are temptation personified. Lovely cheekbones," he traced the rose across Bucky's face. "A finely sculpted body." The rose was dragged from his neck to his thigh. "And lips, so plush and soft."

Loki stepped closer, and Bucky moaned when they kissed. Loki was still dressed, Bucky could feel his leathers against his naked body. He was fully aroused now, and he struggled against his bonds, wanting to hold Loki in his arms.

He pulled away and said, "Ah ah ah, not yet." Bucky could hear him moving around, then he felt heat near his face. "Do you know what this is?"

It took Bucky a moment, but he put it together. The heat and the smell of the wax, it wasn't hard to figure out. Bucky nodded.

"Good. Now hold still, I don't want this getting somewhere it shouldn't," Loki said. He then used his free hand to smack Bucky's ass, making him jump. Loki chuckled.

The anticipation was killing him. He knew what Loki would do, and was in fact eager for it. But he didn't know where he would start. That was soon answered for him when he felt the heat on his flesh and blood shoulder. He gasped but held still.

"Gorgeous," Loki said. "Can you guess where I mean to decorate you next?"

He couldn't, was the thing. And even if he could, Loki hadn't given him permission to speak. Loki worked slowly over his body, avoiding Bucky's metal arm. He dripped wax on Bucky's chest, thighs, stomach, even his back. It made him shudder and squirm. It made him so hard he was surprised he didn't pass out.

Most of all, he revelled in the sensations. The feel of the wax as it burned then hardened. Loki whispering praise to him and telling him how good he was, how beautiful. It was all too much, and not enough.

He wanted to kiss Loki. He wanted to push him down on the bed and fuck the hell out of him. He groaned when he felt Loki's lips on his nipples, and winced when he felt his teeth clamp down. Bucky could feel he was starting to sweat, and precome was leaking from his dick. He bit his lip so hard he thought he might bite it off.

Finally, he heard the candle being put down somewhere.

Loki was back, hands on his hips, hair brushing against his stomach as he knelt. "Perfect. You've been such a good boy, James. I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

He felt Loki's tongue against his cock, and Bucky wanted to thrust against his mouth. He wished that Loki had taken the blindfold off, but he also knew how intense it would be with it on. Bucky was not disappointed when he felt Loki's mouth on him. And the pleasure shot straight through him so fast he was surprised he didn't come right then.

Loki took his time, teasing Bucky's dick the same way he'd teased the rest of him. He swirled his tongue around the shaft. Deft fingers slipping between his legs to fondle his balls. Bucky was digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands to keep from screaming at him to hurry. His breathing was ragged, and as Loki bobbed his head, he couldn't suppress a groan.

Loki pulled his mouth away, saying, "Ah, finally. I do so love it when you vocalize your delight." His hand was stroking Bucky's cock lazily as he talked. "Tell me without words how much you love this." And then his mouth enveloped him once again.

He sucked hard but slow, and Bucky cried out as he did. It was becoming too much, Bucky was close to being overwhelmed. Loki sensed this and was picking up speed. His lips and tongue worked Bucky. He was wringing out of Bucky every pleasurable sensation possible. It built fast, making Bucky's body tense.

He'd been on the edge so long, that when he finally came it crashed into him like a train. Bucky screamed as he came into Loki's mouth, gasping for air when Loki finally pulled away. He felt the bonds give away, and Bucky would have fallen if Loki hadn't caught him.

When the blindfold was removed, it was to see Loki looking down at him with an air of smug satisfaction. Beneath that, he could see uncertainty. Loki was always worried about going too far, Bucky knew that. But he never did, and he was a good dom. Bucky's hand slipped up to cradle Loki's face, and he pulled him into a kiss.

Loki sighed against him, and they lay on the bed like that for some time. Kissing lazily and holding each other.

"You may speak," Loki muttered, and Bucky laughed.

"Thanks. That was… Oh, that was something," Bucky told him. He then raised an eyebrow, his hand going between Loki's legs. He was so hard it must have hurt. "How long have you been like this?"

"Since the candle wax," Loki replied with a shiver.

Bucky was still covered with it, and he wanted to start scraping it off. There was one thing he wanted to do first. "Seems like you need some help with that."

"Perhaps I could," Loki replied.

"Hand or mouth?"

"Your hand, I want your lips against my own," he said.

"My pleasure."

Bucky kissed Loki, his hand slipping under the waistband of his trousers. He made short work of him, stroking fast and rough the way he knew that Loki loved. He was gasping against Bucky's lips, Loki writhing and grinding as he did. They kissed the entire time, Bucky breathing hard through his nose. He loved the feel of Loki in his hand, shaking and eager. It was a way no one on Earth had ever seen him, and Bucky clung to that possessively.

When Loki came, he bit Bucky's lip, plastering himself against Bucky. He shuddered, his come coating Bucky's hand. Bucky gave him two or three more strokes, just to work him through it, then Loki relaxed. Bucky's hand went to his hip, smearing the sticky fluid on his skin. 

"We should bathe," Loki said.

"We oughta put out these candles and turn the lights on first," Bucky told him. "Don't want to burn the place down."

Loki groaned with annoyance, then snapped his fingers. The candles were blown out, and the light was on. Bucky took a moment to look at him. His raven black hair was disheveled. His lips were pink as any rose, and a sheen of sweat on Loki's face. Bucky smiled and kissed him. "You're one beautiful god."

"And you are one gorgeous mortal," Loki said.

"How about that bath?" Bucky asked, and Loki smiled.

"After you."

No, Steve would never understand this need Bucky had. Loki understood and loved him for it. And Bucky loved that sometimes Loki just needed to toy with someone. It was a little odd, but it worked for them. As he stripped Loki out of his leathers, he smiled.

Yes, it worked very well indeed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
